Choices Part 2
by Princess Misery
Summary: COMPLETE!THANKS LEYBETH FOR ALL YOUR HELP AND THE FLASHBACK IN CHAPTER 16!Sequel to Choices. Stacey goes back to California, why did she go back? Will she stay? What will happen between her and Dom? What will happen when Tran comes back? Al
1. Update

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone in this story except Stacey and JuniorPlease don't sue I don't have much anyway.

**AUTHOR NOTE: **THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO MY STORY 'CHOICES'. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THAT I SUGGEST YOU DO JUST SO YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON…

FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ IT, BELIEVE ME YOUR GOING TO ENJOY WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS ONE, TRAN COMES BACK, DO STACEY AND DOM GET TOGETHER? READ ON TO FIND OUT…

**Chapter 1 - Update **

****

**Dom's P.O.V**

We make choices everyday, what we wear, what we have to eat, what we watch on TV them choices don't change the rest of our lives, but the choices I have made have changed everything.

I've been drunk since I got back from Mexico to see Stacey, to tell her…to tell her… I don't know what I went to tell her.

The only time I wasn't drunk was when I was racing and even then I wanted to be.

I haven't been in the house much, been staying with some woman I met racing. She was wearing a short skirt, an even smaller top and she approached me chatting me up, I acted as if I cared whilst downing shots of tequila washing it down with a Corona then she took me back to hers we shagged and I had been going back nearly every night since. We didn't talk at all and I'm pretty sure I kept calling her Stacey which almost sounded like her name, Shannon well it starts with the same letter! Every time I called her Stacey, she'd punch me in the arm. I always thought that she did it cause she knew Stacey or something but I was to drunk to remember to ask her.

Mia hated me every time I would stumble in to the house she would give me an evil 'your pathetic' look and ignore me. I understood why, I hadn't exactly been the easiest person in the world to get along with lately.

Letty and Leon…your probably wondering right? Well she's 8 months pregnant now, it's a girl too, and they have made up a nursery in their house two doors away from ours.

**AUTHOR NOTE:** WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK? LET ME KNOW…OH LOOK A REVIEW BUTTON!


	2. Traffic

**Chapter 2 – Traffic**

****

**Stacey's P.O.V**

Choices…wrong ones, right ones…who gives a fuck your screwed if you make the wrong ones and cant change that and if you make the right ones…well I wouldn't know how to make a right choice.

I was driving to California; Junior sleeping in the back, all our luggage, clothes, shoes, photos, our whole lives was packed in to the back of my Toyota Corolla. I had called Roman a few hours before I left Mexico to make sure it was alright if me and Junior came to stay with him for a while.

I didn't tell him why and he didn't ask, I guess he'd ask when we got there.

I was a couple miles outside of Miami backed up in traffic, I was getting so pissed off now I couldn't wait to get to Roman's all I wanted was a shower, I was so hot, I could feel the sweat dripping down my back and it was disgusting.

Cars were sounding their horns, and revving their engines trying to make the traffic move faster yeah right like that was going to work.

My cell phone rang making me jump; I would be alright to answer it we moving like 3 mph, so no chance of crashing here. I searched my handbag for the ringing phone trying to do it as fast as possible so Junior wouldn't wake.

"What 'sup?" I answered reading Tej's name on the caller ID.

"Roman said your coming to stay in Cali what's going on?" Tej asked concerned and a little angry cause I hadn't told him I was coming.

"Nothing me and Mark are just having a little trouble I needed to get out of there" I explained as briefly as possible.

"What sort of trouble?" he asked

"Just small stuff" I lied

"Why you staying with Rome? Why not me or Dom?" he asked

"Cause I don't want Dom to know I'm here and you live like a block away from Dom therefore he'd know I was there"

"Why don't you want him to know?" Tej asked as the cars in front began to move faster.

"Babe I gotta go…"I began putting the car in second to pull off "…traffic is moving I'll call you later"

"Ok cool" he replied

"Tej don't tell Dom" I told him

"I wont…love you babe"

"Love you too" I replied.

I hung up and threw my cell phone on the passenger chair and began to pull off. The traffic was moving, finally. Although the traffic was moving now it still seemed to take forever to get to Roman's house.

I felt bad cause I hadn't told Tej I was coming but the less people that knew the less people there were to tell Dom. I didn't need a show-down with him; it was just easier if he didn't know I was there.

I had come to the conclusion that Dom was wrong for me, he wasn't the stable, reliable, kind, sweet guy I wanted him to be and I couldn't change him, I had tried and failed every time!

I was a fool for him, I knew that and I'd admit it too. All he had to do was say he's sorry and that he loves me and I'd fall right back in to his arms just to get hurt again…well I wasn't going to do it anymore, I couldn't, I had Junior to think about. Ok so Dom was his dad but it wouldn't be fair to him to see us fight all the time. I wanted more for my son and if it meant him not having Dom around then so be it I'd do that for him. And maybe when he's old enough to know what he wants then maybe he could find Dom build a relationship with him…maybe.


	3. Left Alone With Thoughts

**CHAPTER 3 – Left Alone With Thoughts **

****

**Stacey's P.O.V**

With Junior asleep and my car radio broke I was left alone with my thoughts, which I didn't want to be, at least if Junior was awake I could sing songs with him or something. He was tired we had been travelling since the early hours of the morning so it was understandable. He had turned 3 a couple of days before too so we had had a big party for him, cake, games, presents, clowns the whole 9 yards (whatever that means).

I had wanted everyone there, Dom, Mia, Vince, Leon, Tej, Roman, Suki, Brian god even Letty, but Mark didn't want them there so I didn't invite them…

_"He hasn't even bothered to call to check up on his son" Mark practically shouted at me. Junior was in bed so he wouldn't have shouted properly so he just raised his voice._

_"It doesn't mean he doesn't care!" I told him "he know's he's fucked up with me, made a mistake and he never knew how to say sorry" _

_"There not coming!" Mark demanded walking from the kitchen to the living room. "They wouldn't make it in time now anyway" _

_"With they way they drive they will" I pleaded with him "Mark please, there my family, your families gonna be there why not mine?" _

_"there not your family, we're your family now, the Allgood's are now your family" that was his last name Allgood, my name was Stacey Allgood, if Tej knew I'd never live it down! _

_"Mark I want them here, he's missed the first two years and that wasn't his fault"_

_We had been arguing for like half hour now and not once had Mark shown any sign of backing down._

We argued for a while longer until we ended up screaming in each other's faces. He told me I was an idiot for wanting them at Juniors party and I told him he was a control freak and that if I wanted them here they would be. Anyway long story short he hit me right smack clean in my face, my right eye and most of my cheek were black. He apologised straight away, I was having none of it and he left.

He left me a message on my answer phone the same night saying to call him when I was ready to talk to him, but I packed my bags and all off my possessions and loaded the car.

I had Junior's birthday party I couldn't deny him that and when everyone had left including Mark who I refused to talk to I drove to California.

I should never be left alone with my thoughts it hurts…a lot. I put my hand to my face and checked it in the mirror it still looked really bad, I told everyone at the party that I had fallen over on the decking and hit my face on one of Junior's toys, no one bought it but no one asked anymore questions.


	4. Roman

**CHAPTER 4 – Roman**

****

**Stacey's P.O.V**

I pulled in to Rome's drive. His car was outside so I knew he was home. I turned off the engine and sighed. This was gonna be a long day, I had to explain I had gotten married, the black eye, why I didn't want Dom to know I was here, what I planned on doing, everything…I wasn't looking forward to this.

I opened my door and got out I looked up at the house, it was a white house, pretty big too, he lived there with his younger brother, Jordan who was 19, he was never really home though.

I closed my door and opened Juniors door. "baby" I said taking off his seat belt "sweetheart" I said picking him up. he stirred and groaned a little but didn't wake up completely and when he was in my arms he put his head on my shoulder and went back to sleep.

I sighed before knocking on Roman's door. I waited a couple of minutes and then the door opened.

"Hey Baby Girl" Jordan said smiling at me.

"hey stranger" I said smiling back at him walking in to the house. he hugged me sort of without waking Junior. He looked so much like Roman it was scary, if Jordan was just a little taller you wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

"You need help with your bags?" Jordan asked closing the door.

"No it can wait" I explained.

"Nice shiner" he told me.

I had forgotten about that "thanks" I replied losing my smile. "Where's Rome?" I asked before he could ask any more questions.

"I'm here" Roman said walking in through the kitchen wiping his hands on a dirty rag.

"Hey" I said looking at him. He walked over to me and hugged me.

"What happened to the eye?" he asked coming out of the hug.

I sighed loudly "Can I put him down first?" I asked pointing to Junior in my arms.

"Here I'll take him" Jordan said taking him off me and climbing the stairs.

I explained to Roman what had happened with Mark, about marrying him and then him hitting me, he said I always had a thing for arseholes; it was a dig at Dom. They had been working together so I guess he had gotten to know him a little better and they had not liked one another, it was understandable, they were both stubborn as hell, had huge egos, and had to be the best at everything, they were so alike in so many ways but I wasn't going to tell either of them that.

Roman asked me if I was going to get back with Mark, I explained that I'd come to California to race to make some money so I could file for divorce.

"Wow" he said shocked

"Rome I grew up being beaten to a bloody mess nearly every day, and I put my dad in jail no way am I gonna let Mark hit me. They say sorry and that they'll never do it again but they always do and I'm not gonna stick around and wait for him to do it again"

"What about your house and stuff?" Roman asked me. I looked at my feet and began to mess with my finger; it was something I did when I was nervous.

"It's his, we put it in his name so it's his, and he can have it. The garage is still mine though, gave my assistant manager a promotion, I just gotta sit back and enjoy the money" I explained to him.

We talked some more about things that happened in the last 8 and a half months whilst we bought my bags in from the car. He told me about the races that Dom had won, Rome had raced him a couple times and came in second and Rome wasn't one for losing so he was improving his car then he was gonna take him on again.

I laughed at his suggestion of putting rocket engines in his car; "if he keeps up his new routine he will be easy to beat" Rome said closing the front door behind me with his foot as he was carrying one of my huge suitcases.

"What do you mean?" I asked walking up the stairs with my last bag.

"He's been drunk since the moment he came back from Mexico the second time" Rome said following me up the stairs.

"What do you mean the second time?" I asked stopping at the top of the stairs. He struggled passed me with the suitcase and put it in my room.

"He came to Mexico like a month or so after you left, to tell you Letty's baby is Leon's" Rome explained to me like it was old news. Which I guess to him it was…but it was new to me. Dom must have come when I was on my honeymoon, Melissa (Mark's sister who was house sitting for me) must have told him. He knew I was married! God!

"What!" I squealed

"I thought you knew?"

"I haven't spoke to any of them since I left" I said.

"He's shagging Shannon to" he added walking down the stairs.

"He's shagging Disease!" I exclaimed following him. Shannon was a slag, would sleep with anything that was willing to sleep with her; she'd slept with practically everyone so I called her Disease. She really hated me cause I was a good racer and all the guys spoke to me, and she had a huge crush on Rome when I was with him.

"Yep" he said flopping himself on to the couch.

"I gotta go see him" I said after standing and staring at nothing for a couple of minutes. Letty's baby was Leon's. He was shagging Shannon; he was on a war path.


	5. Looking For Dom

**CHAPTER 5 – Looking For Dom**

****

**Stacey's P.O.V**

I drove to the Toretto's once Rome had agreed to watch Junior for a couple of hours. I wasn't gonna let him go down the same path he did when his dad died, drinking, shagging anything, it wasn't healthy and didn't help anyone.

If he was drinking he'd soon mess up and the cops would be on his ass again and I wasn't about to sit back and watch him go to prison again, it was hard enough the first time I couldn't go through that again.

I screeched to a halt outside the house, I had gotten angry on the way over it was about a 20 minute drive and I had been thinking about before Dom went to prison.

I slammed my car door and used my fob to lock it as I walked up to the house quickly. I didn't bother to knock I just let myself in. Mia and Brian were sat on the couch watching TV; they both looked up at who had just barged in to their house.

"Stacey" Mia said getting up and walking over to me "what are you doing here?" she asked pulling me in to a hug. I pointed to my black eye once we had come out of the hug to answer her question.

"Dom here?" I asked her urgently

"No, haven't seen him since the last race a couple days ago" Brian replied to me.

"You heard I suppose?" Mia asked, she meant Letty.

"Yeah I heard, and I heard about his new found friend" I said "why the hell is he drinking again? What's that bad it's making him binge drink?"

"we don't know" Mia began "when he got back from coming to tell you about Letty he walked to the fridge and pulled out a Corona that was the last time I saw him sober"

"He tell you what he found out in Mexico?" I inquired

"No, didn't say a word and refuses to talk about it now"

"I married Mark" I said holding up my finger with the wedding ring on it "he must have come when we were on our honeymoon,"

"That would probably be enough to send him over the edge" Brian said.

"Maybe you can help him now you're back though" Mia said with a glint of hope in her eyes.

We talked some more about Dom's shenanigans over the past few months and tried to figure out ways we could make it better. Mia was really hopeful that me and Junior being in California would make him change his ways, but I wasn't so sure, he knew I was married to Mark, which obviously had messed him up and he would be to stubborn to come crawling back to me, even if he did know me and Mark were over!

"He racing tonight?" I asked Mia once we had been talking for almost an hour.

"Always" Mia replied

"Well then that's where I'll be tonight" I explained "I'll talk to him"

"If you think you can get through to him" Mia said. She had obviously been worrying about her brother; he was supposed to be the one looking out for her, even though she was old enough to look after herself she still wanted her brother around.

"I have a way" I told her.

**AUTHOR NOTE: **JUST A QUICK NOTE TO SAY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. GLAD TO SEE SOMEONE NEW IS READING MY STORY. MICKAEL MM, DID YOU READ CHOICES? AND IF NOT IS THIS STORY EASY TO FOLLOW?

SORRY THE CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT THEY WILL GET LONGER I PROMISE. I HAVE POSTED TWO CHAPTERS TO MAKE UP FOR IT.

A QUESTION FOR ALL OF YOU THAT I REALLY NEED TO KNOW WHAT IS THE BIG BLACK COPS NAME IN THE FILM?

I'M WRITING HIM IN TO THE STORY BUT CANT REMEMBER HIS NAME AND SOMEONE HAS BORROWED MY COPY OF THE FILM!

THERE WONT BE A NEW CHAPTER NOW UNTIL LATE NEXT WEEK.

JUST A LITTLE TEASER SO YOU COME BACK THOUGH…

**Stacey's P.O.V**

Out of no where there was a car coming towards me at high speed lights blaring. I pulled to the left out of the way hitting a parked car setting off its alarm. I had hit my head on the steering wheel but I was still conscious. I turned my head to look out of the back window at the Nissan it had stopped, the driver's door open.

I looked in the rear view mirror at my head, it was bleeding the headache was setting in. screw my headache Jade, fuck Jade, I hope she's ok. I went to open my door to get out and look at the damage but my door opened.

"Stacey" Tran said smiling at me. FUCK!


	6. Jade

**CHAPTER 6- Jade**

****

**Stacey's P.O.V**

****

I left the house and drove to the garage calling Tej on my way over. "Hey baby" I said when he had answered "Jade still there?" I asked not giving him chance to reply.

"Yeah of course she is" Tej replied sounding a little confused.  
  
"I'm coming to get her" I told him "Dom isn't there is he?" I asked

"No it's his day off" he told me.

"I'll be there in ten" I added before hanging up.

I got out of the Toyota and walked over to Tej he didn't talk to me and I didn't talk to him, he handed me the gold key, as soon as it was in my hand I was nervous. I looked at him, he looked at me. I sighed loudly then turned away from him.

The garage was directly in front of me when I had turned around; the yellow door was down, the word **PRIVATE** spray painted across it in big black bold letters.

I walked to the door and put the key in turned it, then turned the handle, the garage door opened spreading light across the yellow Supra, the word _Jaded_ down both sides in ghost writing and _Speed Junkie_ across the bonnet in black writing. There she was Jade, my other baby; I hadn't seen her in over 3 years. I could feel my heart beating faster, just the thought of racing made the adrenaline race through me. I didn't leave her in my garage back in Mexico cause I would have been tempted to race her, but there she was gleaming and pretty, and shinning, begging to be drove, to be raced.

_I closed the yellow garage door down on my baby, tears filled my eyes, but I rubbed my swelling tummy and smiled, I was doing the right thing. I turned to Tej and handed him the key. _

_"Whenever you're ready she'll be waiting" he told me_

_"We'll take care of her" Suki told me. _

_"Don't be spraying her pink" I warned pointing a finger at her. _

_"I can't be held responsible for what my instincts tell me" she joked holding her hands up as if she was surrendering. I laughed. I was locking away part of my life. A part of my life I was probably never going to see again. _

That's what I thought back then but this situation called for it.

"Me and Suki kept her clean took her for a spin now and then to keep her running" Tej said coming up behind me.

I nodded as a thank you walking around her, checking her out. I ran my hand across her roof and down to the front then leant on the bonnet with both arms. "It's time" I told him.

"Dom?" he asked.

"oh yeah" I told him that old smile creeping across my face, the smile I always got when I knew I was gonna be burning some rubber and whopping someone's ass.

"I'll set it up" he said rubbing his hands together excitedly

"Don't tell him it's me" I asked him.

"Sure thing" he added walking away to start making arrangements.

**AUTHOR NOTE**: NEED HELP PEOPLE! I'VE WROTE UP 2 CHAPTER 9 AND NOW I'M STUCK! IF ANYONE WANTS TO HELP PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE E-MAIL ME ASAP……..


	7. The Terms

**CHAPTER 7- The Terms**

**Stacey's P.O.V**

Diving to the race in Jade was amazing, I'd forgotten what it felt like to own the road, which I always felt like I did when I drove Jade, she was a car like no other, she was fast yet smooth on the road, loud yet graceful, I was falling in love all over again, my heart was pumping so fast, it had been a long while since I had been in such a powerful car and it felt great.

Driving to Roman's earlier that night I was a little nervous but I had soon gotten over it, now I was itching to beat Dom. He still didn't know he was gonna be racing me, and just to make him wait a little longer I didn't go to the meeting point I went straight to the race spot.

I told Tej it was gonna be a straight run not a course, ½ a mile run just to give Dom that little extra bit of help, he was gonna need it. I hadn't raced in a while but I was still undefeated.

**Dom's P.O.V**

"Come on Tej where's this mystery racer?" I asked leaning on my car, we had drove to the race spot and had been here now for nearly 20 minutes and this so called "racer" hadn't arrived yet, "you haven't even told me the terms of the race. Money or pinks?"

I was getting pissed off, I had been sober now for nearly 12 hours, I never drunk and drove, but all I wanted to do was beat this chump get my money and be on my way to drunks-Ville again"

"You'll see" Tej said nodding his head towards the crowd who were splitting down the middle, I could hear the engine but the car hadn't come in to view yet. I stopped leaning on the car and walked to the end of my car to get a better look at the car coming through the sea of people.

That's when I saw it, the _Speed Junkie_ bonnet. I was in some serious trouble. I thought for a second it could have been someone other than Stacey driving but then I remembered how protective over Jade she was, no one else would be driving that car not unless they had a death wish. I had seen Stacey punch guys my size in the face for just running their hands down her.

The crowd had gone completely quiet now; you could hear a pin drop.

She stopped the car and exited it. Shit she looked good, had on a pair of kaki combats, a low, low cut top showing off her tanned stomach and her DJ (Dominic Junior) tattoo on her lower right hip.

She walked towards me and I noticed her black eye. Obviously she was in California because Mark had hit her, she wasn't one to stand for that kind of shit, well she wasn't now, 7 years ago was a different story.

"Nice shiner" I told her

"It's all about accessories" she joked smiling up at me. A few people in the crowd chuckled.

"So what's this all about?" I asked loudly looking around at the crowd. Mia, Brian, Letty, Leon, and Vince all stared from me to Stacey.

"I'm here to make you a deal" she began. I didn't say anything to her, just waited for her to continue. "We race…" she said walking around my car checking it out "I win you stop drinking, you win you get whatever you want" she explained the terms to me. Once she had finished telling me she was stood in front of me again.

"Anything?" I asked lifting my eyebrows up at her

"Absolutely anything you want" she said widening her arms as far as the would reach to imply I could have anything

"You and Junior stay in California?" I asked

"Yeah" she replied

"Jade?" I asked; I knew I was pushing my luck but hey she said anything.

"I thought you'd say that so I bought these along" she said pulling out her pink slips from her back pocket and placing them on the roof of my car but keeping her hands on them.

"Are you sure Stace?" Tej asked walking up behind her "you haven't raced in a while"

"Fair's fair T. well?" she asked me raising her eyebrows.

"If I get Jade why not?" I replied. Everyone in the crowd clapped and yelled getting excited.

**Stacey's P.O.V**

I had to win I wasn't going to lose Jade. I didn't care that I hadn't raced in a while I was still confident I could whoop his ass from here all the way back to L.A. it didn't matter how long it had been, I could still do it.

Tej shouted above the crowd for them to be quiet "Right Fella's and the Ho's this is how it's gonna go down. It's gonna be a ½ mile race, no obstacles, no course, just a straight run, whoever crosses the finish line first wins, but y'all know I gotta make some money so come place your bets on the winner. You two get ready" he added as the mass of people walked towards him waving cash.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Dom asked me as I walked towards Jade.

"Get over yourself Dom, you were best on the street before I made my come back. Your gonna lose, so start getting use to being sober" I told him confidently.

It took Tej about 20-30 minutes letting everyone place their bets then it was time, we put our cars on the line, Suki walked to the middle of the cars and raised her hands, I looked out of the window at Dom, he looked at me and smiled, I blew him a kiss as I put the car in gear, Suki threw down her hands, it was on…

**AUTHOR NOTE**: I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT THERE WILL BE MORE SOON. I KNOW WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS NOW THANKS TO LEYBETH. SO MORE WILL BE POSTED SOON.


	8. The Race

**CHAPTER 8- The Race**

**Dom's P.O.V**

Suki threw down her hands I threw the car in to gear crunching the gears (fuck Stacey was right I do crunch the gears) there was no time for thinking she was already a second in front of me…people and cars flashed past me, Stacey was slightly ahead of me, I was to far away from the finish line to use the NOS so sucked it up for now and just concentrated on that finish line.

**Stacey's P.O.V**

He had crunched the gears cause I was slightly ahead of him, Jade was picking up speed and I cant even begin to tell you how great it felt. I could taste the victory already, throwing it in Dom's face that he still couldn't beat me, but that finish line was still a distance away, I had to keep one step ahead of him if I was gonna win this thing. He gained a little on me so I put pedal to metal and just took off, I was almost on the finish line.

**Dom's P.O.V**

She was beating me, after all this time she still had it in her, I was gaining on her seconds from the finish line, she floored it and took off away from me, I pushed the NOS.

**Stacey's P.O.V**

He sped past me but it was to late I was on the finish line, it was all over and once again my undefeated record was still undefeated! God I felt good. I slowed Jade down then spun her and took her back to the crowd that were now jumping and yelling louder.

"You still got it" Vince said hugging me once I had exited the car. Most of the crowd had now surrounded Tej to get their winnings.

"No it's just that he doesn't have it" I joked as Dom got out of his car.

"Congratulations" he said walking towards me, "you win, I'll stop drinking"

"I tell you what you stop drinking and me and Junior will stay in California" I compromised with him.

"Promise?" he asked

"I promise" I replied. He hugged me; it was nice to be in his arms, to feel his body against mine, his warmth, his chest going in and out with every breath. "I'll bring Junior round tomorrow to see you" I said pulling out of the hug. He stopped me from moving away from him and he kissed me. I kissed him back, I felt 17 again. He use to kiss me in the most amazing way when I had won a race and that's exactly how he kissed me now. I was floating on cloud 9.

We stopped kissing but put our foreheads together "I'm a married lady" I laughed. He laughed with him.

"Well I'll just have to kill him then" he teased.

"Stace you coming to my place for a party?" Tej asked me walking through the people counting their winnings.

"No I gotta get back to Junior" I told him looking over at him.

"Come on just for a while?" Dom pleaded with him

"I cant I've left him with Jordan I said I'd only be two hours tops I gotta get back" I explained.

"Cool babe, speak to ya tomorrow" Tej said walking off again.

"Tomorrow then?" Dom asked me looking down at me.

"Yeah" I said, he pecked me on the lips

"Are we back together?" he asked

"We'll talk tomorrow but I think we're getting there" I said smiling. "Roman" I called looking over at him talking to Suki.

"Yeah" he yelled turning around

"Call Jordan tell him I'm on my way back so he can get ready for his date" I told him."Sure" he said taking his cell phone out of his pocket. 


	9. Old Friends and Murder

**CHAPTER 9- Old Friends and Murder**

**Dom's P.O.V**

I'd never been so happy after losing a race. I sat on the couch in Tej's house. Mia and Brian were dancing. They were such a nice couple, went well together, not that I'd ever tell them that. Letty and Leon had gone home; she was tired so he drove her home. Vince was chatting up some ho in the corner. I was just happy sitting and watching them all with a Corona.

I know I said I'd stop drinking, but she didn't mean completely she meant stop drinking as much as I was, which I was gonna cut down now. I had the chance to get my family back and I wasn't going to jeopardise that.

I was so excited about seeing Junior tomorrow, I couldn't wait to give him the birthday present I had got him, he was gonna love it. I could just see his little face now, smiling and happy.

I decided I was gonna go home; get a good nights sleep before seeing Junior tomorrow. I stood up, nodded to V and left.

**Stacey's P.O.V**

What was I doing? He's bad for me, he's wrong for me, why the hell did I let him kiss me? I knew the answer I loved him and driving back to Roman's I understood why, he's Dominic Toretto: the boy I fell in love with when I was 15, the father to my child, the guy I always ran to when I was in trouble, the guy that was the cause of most of my troubles, the guy that told me everything was going to be alright when things were bad, the guy that made me laugh, the guy that made me cry, the guy I dreamed about every night, the guy I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

I couldn't deny it. I did love him in the most intense, passionate, and sexual way possible. He was a part of me and I couldn't stop that, it's the way things were.

I had gone the long way to Roman's so I got more time with Jade. I pulled round the corner of the street before Roman's block. There had been a black Nissan following me from the moment I left the race. It wasn't a cop because I had been speeding so he would have arrested me by now. I slowed down so he could pass me if he wanted to. He did and I was thankful, there was something about it I didn't like. He disappeared up the street and I didn't think anything of it.

I yawned looking at the time--11:37. I couldn't wait to get some sleep; it had been one hell of a long day.

Out of no where there was a car coming towards me at high speed, lights blaring. I pulled to the left out of the way, hitting a parked car and setting off its alarm. I had hit my head on the steering wheel but I was still conscious. I turned my head to look out of the back window at the Nissan. It had stopped, the driver's door open.

I looked in the rear view mirror at my head. It was bleeding and a headache was setting in. Screw my headache. Jade, fuck Jade, I hope she's ok. I went to open my door to get out and look at the damage but my door opened.

"Stacey" Tran said smiling at me. FUCK!

**Dom's P.O.V**

I pulled up outside our house and turned off the engine and exited my car smiling. I took a deep breath then let it out and began to walk towards the house. Cars screeched to a halt, and I turned to see three cop cars pull up.

"Dominic Toretto" a cop said pointing a gun at me.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on?" I asked holding my hands up. He walked a little closer to me cautiously.

"Put your hands on the wall" he told me. I did as I was told and he began to frisk me. "Dominic Toretto, I am arresting you on suspicion of murder" he told me pulling my hands down and cuffing me.

**AUTHOR NOTE**: I OWE SO MUCH TO HALEY (LEYBETH) SHE HAS PROOF READ THE CHAPTERS FOR ME AND HAS GIVEN ME THE IDEA OF BRINGING TIA (TRAN'S SISTER) IN TO THIS.

SO HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO READ LEYBETH'S WORK (UNTITLED IS EXCELLENT AND LETTING GO, MOVING ON IS BRILLIANT)!


	10. Bad Ideas

**CHAPTER 10- Bad Ideas**

****

**Dom's P.O.V**

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled as another cop began to read me my rights. Murder? What the hell? Who was dead? Who had framed me? What the fuck was going on?

I sat in the interrogation room cuffed. It had been bout a half hour since anyone had been in to the room. I was confused as hell and wanted to know what was going on.

"Dominic, I'm Sergeant Bilkins of the FBI. You have been arrested for the murder of Mark Allgood" he began sitting on the chair in front of me. He was a tall black guy, with a big gut, greyish hair; he wasn't wearing a uniform--obviously high up in the world.

"Who the hell is Mark Allgood?" I asked, I didn't know any Mark Allgood. What the hell was all this?

"Mark Allgood, husband of Stacey Allgood, maiden name Smith." He explained. Stacey's husband, what the fuck?

"I don't know what the hell is going on but I wanna know right now" I said angrily.

"Mark Allgood was found a few hours ago in his home in Mexico. He was shot several times at close range. The bullets in him belong to a gun that is registered in your name. It was bought three days ago in a shop in Mexico, Cancun" he said reading from the file that lay open in front of him.

"Well, you better check the camera in that shop cause it wasn't me. I haven't been to Mexico in like 9 months" I said plainly.

"Thanks for the idea, but we're already checking them" he said sarcastically.

"Where were you in the early hours of this morning?" He asked.

"Like I told the other hundred cops that have asked me, with Shannon, I don't know her last name. I've given them her address; she will tell you I was with her" I told him aggravated at answering the same questions. A young officer in uniform entered the room.

"Sir, can I speak to you outside?" he asked.

I had been sitting in this same room for what seemed like an eternity. Bilkins had left and not returned. A uniformed cop had come in and stood by the door, obviously to stop me from leaving.

He was like 5'3 and skinny as shit; if I wanted to leave he wouldn't stop me, unless he shot me.

Bilkins entered the room again followed by Brian. "What the fuck is going on?" I asked standing up.

I was so fucking pissed off. I had been told that I had shot Mark. I had no idea what the hell was going on, no one would tell me anything. Stacey needed to be told about Mark and we needed to get to the bottom of this and no one was doing anything!

"Hey man" Brian said "chill out."

"FUCK NO BRIAN I WON'T CHILL OUT. ARE YOU STILL A COP? ARE YOU HELPING HIM?" I yelled at him.

"I'm not a cop anymore" Brian told me "Bilkins called me in to help sort this out…" I sat down again, calming down and hoping I was about to get some answers. "Tran's back" Brian said once I had sat down.

"He bought the gun in Mexico" Bilkins told me.

"So what the hell am I still doing here then?" I asked standing up.

"There's more…" Brian began "Jade's been found, Stacey-less."

"There were signs of a struggle" Bilkins said "and she hasn't returned home."

"What?" I asked sitting down again. I rubbed my hands over my forehead. "Do you think he has her?" I asked not looking at either of them with my hands still over my face.

I already knew the answer; I just had to hear it. I knew he had her, tied up somewhere, doing god knows what to her, waiting for me to come rescue her so he could get his revenge on me for killing Lance. He was so gonna fucking pay; this time I'd make sure he was dead. Tran killed Jesse, so I took Lance's life--an eye for an eye and all that.

"We think so" Bilkins answered.

"You know where he is?" I asked looking at him.

"We are checking motels, old friends of his" Bilkins replied. "You need to be at home in case he calls. As soon as he does, we will trace it, find him, and get her back."

"Why do you wanna help? What's in it for you?" I asked. He seemed too eager to help. He obviously knew Brian, probably worked with him trying to nail my ass for the hijackings. They had no proof but I'm sure they would find something to throw my behind in jail again. I wasn't going back to jail, no way…no way in hell.

"Tran shot a cop on the Highway, happened to be a very close friend of mine; I want his ass in a cell or dead just as much as you do" Bilkins told me leaning on the table. "Two enemies have to join forces to take down a mutual enemy" he added offering his hand for me to shake.

"I have a real bad idea" I told him taking his hand and shaking it. "And I think it might work."

**Stacey's P.O.V**

What the fuck? Where was I? My head hurt so bad. I opened my eyes but everything was blurry. I needed to stretch, my bones ached. I tried to but couldn't--I was tied up.

God the crash, Johnny Tran, he put a cloth to my face, that's the last thing I remembered.

"Hey sleepy head" I looked up to see Tran standing in front of me holding a gun. "I thought you were never gonna wake up. I knew chloroform was good but it knocked you out for like 3 hours."

"Tran, what's goin on?" I asked drowsily. "What are you doing?"

"It's nothing personal" he began "I just want my revenge on Dom. He killed Lance, and put me in the hospital for two months, with the help of his little cop friend. I've taken you, so he will come looking for you, and the moment he walks through that door I'm gonna blow his head off."

"You killed Jesse, you're even" I told him.

"Not even close" Tran told me through gritted teeth.

I looked around--we were in some kind of hotel room. It was quite posh, clean, and spacious. I was tied to a chair in the middle of the room, the curtains were drawn, the door bolted.

Someone would have called the cops by now…I had set that car alarm off, my car was still in the side of it with no trace of me. The police would find it, know it was mine (had been in a little trouble in her before). They'd go round to find me, Jordan would tell them I was supposed to be on my way home and hadn't shown up yet, then they'd look other places for me and realise I was missing.

"I went looking for him in Mexico" Tran told me "But when I got to your house only your husband was there. He wasn't very cooperative so I shot him with this gun" he said admiring it "that's registered to Dominic Toretto. You got some nice neighbours too--will do anything for money, like tell me where you are and tell the cops they saw Dom leaving moments after the shots were fired."

What the hell was he talking about? This was all to much to take in. Mark was dead? He was an arsehole but he didn't deserve to die. Tran had framed Dom for it? This was well and truly screwed up.

"He's not gonna come looking for me then is he?" I asked Tran "you just framed Dom for shooting an ex cop. The cops will have his ass in a cell by now" I explained to Tran. "Your plan won't work you fucking dick." I wasn't afraid of him. So he had a gun. If he was gonna shot me, he was gonna shot me, there wasn't anything I could do about it.

He use to fancy me too. He was the one who told me about Dom and his sister, hoping I'd break up with Dom and get with him. Again, that plan didn't work.

I kinda hoped he still had a soft spot for me; maybe I could get it to work to my advantage.

"Shut up bitch" he said slapping me across the face. "They will let him out on bail or whatever" he said trying to make out as if that was part of his plan or something.

"And if they don't?" I asked as he walked to the window and opened the curtain slightly to look out of the window. Light shinned through so I knew it was morning. How long had I been here?

"Then your no use to me so you'll just have to die" he said casually.

**AUTHOR NOTE**: HEY ALL. THANKS FOR READING. THERE WONT BE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP FOR A FEW DAYS CAUSE YOU'VE CAUGHT UP WITH ME NOW I HAVEN'T FINISHED CHAPTER 11 SO YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT A FEW DAYS FOR ME TO FINISH. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW.


	11. Memories and Phone Calls

**AUTHOR NOTE: **HI ALL. SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE, HAD TO GET IT RIGHT AND MAKE SURE LEYBETH APPROVED OF IT. SO HERE IT IS. ENJOY. CHAPTER 12 IS READY TO SO IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS IT WILL BE UP SHORTLY. HOPE THIS IS LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU ALL TOO! ****

**CHAPTER 11 – Memories and Phone Calls. **

**Dom's P.O.V**

"So my plan is to ask Tia for help, she might know where Tran is" I explained sitting on the window ledge looking out at the cars that drove past.

"Dom, are you fucking nuts?" Vince growled at me. "What makes you think she is gonna help you? What if she is in on it?" he added. It had been about an hour since I'd been home. Bilkins thought my idea was the only shot we had.

Everything Vince was saying I had already thought about. The rest of the Team kept quiet knowing my mind was made up and that it was our only chance of getting Stacey back.

Bilkins offered his services on the Tia side, said he could get a team of guys to find and question her, but I knew they wouldn't need to. Tia felt bad for what we did to Stacey. She had been waiting for a way to pay her back and this was it.

"Do you even know where Tia is?" Mia asked softly.

"Bilkins did a search, she lives in Mexico, and he gave us her number" I explained to her. "All I gotta do is call" I said holding up the phone that was in my hand.

"You're fucking stupid" Vince told me pointing a finger in my face.

"LOOK TRAN HAS STACEY AND I'M GONNA DO WHATEVER I NEED TO DO TO GET HER BACK" I yelled at him getting up.

I walked out of the living room through to the kitchen and in to the garden. I sat on the table my feet on the bench. Vince was right it was a bad idea but it was the only idea I had; I had to try it.

_I walked up to Tran's house locking the car with my fob on the way. I knocked and waited a couple of minutes. We were meeting to talk about the next hijacking. It had been going well but I was beginning to think we were getting too cocky. _

_The door opened and Tia stood there, hair in a towel, a silk gown on. "Johnny around?" I asked._

_"No. He and Lance had some stuff they had to take care of. He shouldn't be long. You can come in and wait if you want?" she told me widening the door. _

_"Thanks" I said walking in. _

_I sat in the living room on the couch with the __Corona__ Tia had offered me waiting for Tran to arrive. She was doing her hair upstairs getting ready to go out with Stacey shopping. I had been there a good half hour and there was no sign of him. I got my cell phone out of my pocket and dialled Tran's number. _

_"Where are you?" I asked when he had answered._

_"Give me a half hour" he answered before hanging up. I had already been there half an hour; I might as well wait another half hour. I climbed the stairs to go for a pee, and I walked down the hall past all the other doors to the bathroom. I passed Tia's room. The door was open slightly and I could see her changing into her jeans. I don't know why but I stood and stared. She had a gorgeous body, not as good as Stacey's though. Tia was a little too thin for me. Stacey was slim but had the curves in all the right places. _

_"Like what you see?" she asked. She had seen me in her mirror. _

_"Sorry" I said continuing to the bathroom. I took a pee then stood looking at myself in the mirror trying to pluck up the courage to leave the bathroom. I took a deep breath then opened the door. _

_Tia stood leaning on the bathroom door in just her underwear. "Want to see more?" she asked me. _

_Stacey and I hadn't been the same since I'd beat up Kevin Linder, about 3 months before; we hadn't been physical in 3 months either. It didn't matter who it was, I just wanted to get off. So I threw myself at her, kissing her passionately. _

I came out of my daydream and began to dial Tia's number.

"Hello?"

**Stacey's P.O.V**

Tran had left about and hour ago, said he'd be back in a while. I was still tied up but not on the chair. I managed to persuade him that I could do no harm just handcuffed so he untied my legs from the chair so I could walk around.

When he left the room I heard him speak to someone outside so I knew he had people watching the door. I looked through the spy hole in the door and saw two beefy guys stood on either side of the door. I went to the window and pulled back the curtain. The sun hurt my eyes and I had to close them for a second to let them adjust to the light. I was quite high up--probably 4th or 5th floor--so the window was a bad idea.

There was a phone on the cabinet beside the bed. I figured he would have pulled the line out but decided it was worth a shot. My hands were cuffed behind me so I lifted the receiver in my mouth and placed it down quietly, I didn't want the guys from outside to come in. I dialled the Toretto's number hoping I had remembered it right. It was engaged! HELLO I'M MISSING HERE, TRYING TO CALL, GET OFF THE DAMN PHONE! I screamed in my head. Roman. Roman, I could call Roman, tell him.

"Hi. You've reached Roman and Jordan, we are too busy to answer so leave a message and if you're hot we might get back to you" Roman's voice said. Does anyone care that I might be ringing?

"Roman, it's me Stacey. I need your help. Johnny Tran has taken me, he wants Dom here. He's looking for Dom, and I don't know where I am. All I can tell you is I'm in some kind of hotel or apartment building, on the 4th or 5th floor, the curtains are drawn, there are two big guys guarding the door. Rome, I'm scared I need your help. Don't call this number, trace it or take it to Dom. Please help me. Make sure Junior's safe!" I whispered in to the phone. FUCK Tran was outside again I could hear him talking. I picked up the receiver with my mouth and placed it back on the phone. The door opened and Tran walked in carrying MacDonald's bags.

"Hungry?" he asked me sitting beside me on the bed after placing the drinks on the cabinet beside the bed.

"Yeah thanks" I said taking a burger off him.

We ate in silence. I couldn't figure him out. One minute he was being Mr Kidnapper, and then he was Mr Nice. He was confusing. Being around him made me think of Tia and Dom, which I didn't need to be thinking about now.

_I sat on the bonnet of Jade; she was sky blue back then, same words on her though. I was so fucking angry with myself, and Dom and Tia. I heard Dom's car pull up on the empty car park. It was dusk; the sun was setting behind the ocean. _

_"We haven't been here in ages" I said when I heard his footsteps stop beside the car. _

_"Yeah well things have changed" he said. Damn straight they have! I told myself jumping off the car. "I got your note. What's up?" I had left a note on the fridge in the house saying: we need to talk, meet me at our spot. _

_It had been about a week since Mia's 18th birthday block party, the night he told me he loves me. I avoided him for a couple of days to sort my head out. We had been talking for a few days now and things where getting better. Well, at least I thought they were. _

_"This is a time when you need to be really clear on what you say" I told him. He commented, saying he liked that line and was gonna use it sometime. "I'M FUCKING SERIOUS DOM!" I screamed at him tears filling my eyes. They were anger and sorrow tears; I just couldn't figure which one was stronger. _

_"What's wrong?" he asked walking towards me his arms open. _

_"Don't touch me" I said through gritted teeth "I know Dom, I know about you and Tia". He looked at his feet knowing he had been caught. "I got a call a couple days ago, telling me they had seen you at it. I didn't believe them at first, but then I gave myself time to think about it and I realised they were telling the truth!" I explained to him. _

_"Who told you?" he asked looking at me for the first time. _

_"Just tell me how long it's been going on? And don't lie to me; you've done enough of that already" I said to him refusing to let the tears fall. _

_"About 4 months" he told me._

_"So the whole 'I love you' thing was cause you felt guilty?" I asked him. _

_"No…" he began walking towards me again, I took a step back and he stopped "I said it because I meant it" he said. _

_"how can you mean it Dom? Your sleeping with my best friend and have been for four fucking months!" I yelled at him. _

_"it was stupid I know that."_

_"stupid? that's an understatement!" ___

_"she __DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING TO ME!" _

_"SHE OBVIOUSLY MEANT ENOUGH TO YOU TO JEOPARDISE US!" _

_"I'm sorry, god I'm sorry. Things have changed between us and I needed to feel needed, wanted." _

_"I need you, I want you. All you had to do was talk to me. NOT STICK YOUR DICK IN THE FIRST GIRL AROUND!"_

_"I'm sorry." _

_"Yeah, you already said that but it don't mean shit." He kept quiet and I don't know why but I felt sorry for him, he didn't deserve it. He had cheated on me and all I wanted to do was take him in my arms and tell him I love him. But I wasn't going to do that, I had to be strong "when was the last time?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer. _

_"Mia's birthday" he said quietly._

_"What?" I asked him not hearing him right. _

_"Mia's birthday" he said loudly. _

_"What! The night you told me you love me?" _

_"You ran out on me so fast I didn't think you felt the same. Tia was there for me physically, I needed it. You've been pushing me away ever since I beat up Kevin Linder" he told me. _

_He was right--I had been distancing myself from him but it was cause I feared him. Seeing him lose it the way he did with Kevin scared the shit out of me. We all knew he was going to prison for it and I didn't want to lose him, so I was pushing him away to save myself the heart ache--but I got it anyway. _

_"Don't you dare blame this on me!" I told him. _

_"I'm not. I'm just trying to explain." _

_"There's nothing to explain Dom, it's over. Tia can come visit you inside, write you letters, think about you every day, cry when you get sent down, cause I'm not gonna do it" I said walking around the car to the drivers side. _

_"Wait no" he said as I got in the car. He got in to the passenger side. _

We sat in the car talking for about 7 hours. He cried, poured his heart out to me, explained he was afraid of going to jail, scared of losing me and his life. He said I could be angry and hate him when he had gone inside, but if I stopped talking to him now he didn't think he could take it, it might send him over the edge.

In the end I forgave him, I know I was a fool but I forgave him anyway. I told myself I forgave him, but I didn't. Things were never the same, until he got out of prison. I didn't care what he had done, I was just glad he was home.


	12. Escaping

**Chapter 12 – Escaping. **

**Dom's P.O.V**

I walked in to the house to see Tej, Suki, Roman, and Jordan standing in the living room. Mia was holding Junior. "What's going on?" I asked.

"We heard about Stacey" Tej began.

"And we wanna help" Suki finished for him.

"And she left me this message" Roman said holding up an answering machine tape. I lunged at him snatching the tape from him. I ran to the answering machine and threw out our tape. I put in Roman's tape and pushed play.

"Roman, it's me Stacey. I need your help. Johnny Tran has taken me, he wants Dom here. He's looking for Dom, and I don't know where I am. All I can tell you is I'm in some kind of hotel or apartment building, on the 4th or 5th floor, the curtains are drawn, there are two big guys guarding the door. Rome, I'm scared I need your help. Don't call this number, trace it or take it to Dom. Please help me. Make sure Junior's safe!"

"You should show it to Bilkins" Brian announced.

"Can you trace the number?" I asked urgently. She was ok, I knew that now, but things could change so fast. We had our chance to find her; we had to do it now.

"Not from an answering machine no, but if you got the number we can find it that way" he said looking at Roman.

"I didn't think; I just raced over here." Roman told us.

"You better pray to god no one else has phoned you" I said walking towards him fists clenched.

"HEY FUCK YOU MAN…" Roman bellowed at me as I stood in his face. We began shouting at one another. I had no idea what I was shouting at him, I just wanted someone to blame other than myself. This was all my fault; Tran had her because of me. Tej stepped in between us. He was shorter than us both, but we both stopped shouting.

"This ain't gonna help get Baby Girl back, now cut the shit and let's do something about this" he told us both.

"Did you get in touch with Tia?" Mia asked once me and Roman had backed away from each other and I had sat on the couch.

I rubbed my hands over my head again. "Yeah, she's on her way down" I explained. "I called Bilkins too; she's getting a police escort."

All we could do now was wait, wait and wait. I was getting frustrated with waiting; everyone had gone out asking around to see if anyone knew anything. I wasn't allowed to leave the house in case he called. I got sick of flicking the TV channels, Junior was asleep. I went to the fridge and pulled out a corona taking the cap off as I turned around.

"You said you'd quit" Stacey said standing in the door way of the kitchen.

"What are you doing here? What happened? Where's Tran?" I asked not understanding what was going on.

"Sshh baby" she said as she walked over to me and took the corona from my hand. She leaned around me to put it on the kitchen counter. "Everything's ok I'm home" she added tiptoeing to kiss me. I kissed her back and it got passionate. God I had longed for this, yearned for it. She stopped kissing me and moved to kissing my neck. She was the only one that could get me hard just by kissing me. She looked in to my eyes then turned her back on me and walked to the kitchen door again, taking off her top on the way and throwing it to the floor.

"Like what you see?" she asked turning around, though it wasn't Stacey--it was Tia.

"Dom. Dom, wake up" Tia said shaking me.

"Oh shit" I said jumping up off the couch.

"Nice to see you too" she commented laughing at me.

"We've been calling you for the past half hour" Bilkins told me standing at the end of the couch. "How long have you been asleep?" he asked.

"I don't know. Last time I looked at the clock it was 7:45" I explained looking at the clock. It now read 10:13.

"If you didn't hear our calls maybe you missed Tran's too" Bilkins suggested. God I'm such a screw up. I can't even wait for a phone call properly. Stacey could be dead cause I didn't answer that phone.

"Do you know where he might be?" I asked looking at Tia.

"The only place I can think of is the apartment building my dad owns" she explained.

"It's worth a try" Bilkins announced. "You and Tia stay here, if Tran sees you he might do something stupid" he said.

I called Mia and told her to come home cause they had a lead and I didn't need anyone else going missing right now. They all came home, but stayed out of mine and Tia's way. Leaving us alone.

I felt wrong being with Tia, like I was betraying Stacey all over again, but it was the only thing I could think of to get her back. We had been quiet most of the time just watching TV. "So why do you wanna help?" I asked randomly.

"She's my friend" she told me.

"Ex friend" I corrected her.

"No, she's my friend. When she got pregnant with Junior she called me, didn't know who else to call, and I moved to Mexico to help her out. We got close again, like we use to be. When you came to Mexico after the last heist, Junior was with me. I didn't come round the house cause it wouldn't have been right. Stacey's mind was screwed up enough with out me being there with you so I stayed away."

**Stacey's P.O.V**

God I hoped Roman had got my message. If my hands weren't cuffed behind my back I would have prayed. Tran was beginning to worry me, he had been talking about back in the day when he use to fancy me for about half hour now and as the minutes went by it began to sound more sinister and perverted. He began telling me about fantasies he use to have about me and how Dom was never good enough for me and if I was with him he would treat me like a princess. It was like he had this sick obsession with me, it was weird.

"Remember just after you found out about Dom and Tia, you came around to say thanks for telling you…" he began. Fuck I was hoping he wasn't going to mention this. "We sat on my couch talking and I kissed you."

"Yeah I remember" I told him rolling my eyes.

"What do you think would have happened if Lance hadn't have come in?" he asked me. I would have kicked you in the nuts and left you, fucking psycho! That's what I wanted to scream at him but I couldn't.

"I don't know but I guess we'll never know" I told him trying to smile and not sound sarcastic.

"Well we're here now, no interruptions, just me and you" he began climbing on to the bed besides me.

"No, Tran no" I said shuffling myself off the bed. "You've already got kidnapping on your record. You want rape on there too?"

"You really think he's coming for you don't you?" Tran chuckled getting off the bed. "He's not coming to save you. You know he's called Tia don't you. As soon as you were out of the picture, he called Tia."

"That's not true" I said defensively. "He's coming for me Tran. You'll see."

"He's not coming for you" he told me walking towards me. "I could do anything to you right now and no one could stop me" he said putting his hand on my face. I began to back up. He followed me. I hit the window, I was trapped. He leaned in to kiss me, and I tried to wriggle away from him, but he grabbed my face and held me still.

"What good to you am I tied up?" I asked him breathing heavily, he probably thought it was cause I was turned on but it was cause I felt like I was gonna vomit.

"What? You mean you want to?" he asked his eyes widening.

"Yeah" I said "but I wanna do this properly" I said to him trying to be seductive.

"Sure, anything" he said pulling the tiny key out of his pocket. I turned around so he could take the cuffs off.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this" he said excitedly. He couldn't get the cuffs off quick enough. I rubbed my wrists where the cuffs had been. There were red sore rings where they had been. He came at me again trying to kiss me.

"Whoa. Slow down, just sit back and relax" I said pushing him towards the bed. He literally ran to the hotel door and opened it.

"Take a break guys, in fact take the rest of the day" he told the guards. I wasn't counting on that but hey it would make this easier. He ran like a little kid across the room and jumped on to the bed. He lay on the bed with his arms behind his head looking like a smug bastard. I wanted nothing more than to shoot him in the head and leave but I didn't have it in me to kill someone, not unless they had put my life in danger. And, fair enough, he had taken me, but not for one second did I think he was gonna hurt me.

I threw the handcuffs on to him landing them on his chest.  
  
"Put them on" I said standing beside the bed.

"You're joking right?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Didn't Dom tell you I like it kinky?" I asked him.

"I'm not putting them on" he said.

"Fine" I said "let's just do this."

…I waited till Tran was asleep then cuffed him to the bed as quietly and softly as I could. He had left the gun on the night stand beside the bed; I put it in the back of my trousers when I had dressed. He started to stir, he tried to turn over and when he couldn't he was wide awake.

I stood at the bottom of the bed pointing the gun at him.

"You bitch. You're gonna pay for this" he said.

"I have no doubt that I will" I told him backing towards the door still aiming the gun at him. I looked through the spy hole to make sure the guys were gone and they were. I opened the door, blew Tran a kiss. "See you round baby" I said before walking out and closing the door. I heard him begin to shout and scream so I ran.

I decided to take the stairs. If somehow he did contact his helpers, they would no doubt use the lift. And I didn't need to get caught again cause if I did Tran would definitely kill me. I ran as fast as I could jumping the last three stairs on each flight.

I managed to get to the ground floor and I ran through the lobby of the apartment building not looking at anyone or stopping to ask where I was. I just wanted to get out of there. It was dark outside; I didn't know where I was so there was no way I would make it far running. There was a cab across the road; I could see the driver was reading a paper as I approached.

I knocked on the window, he looked up and before I could speak he told me to get in. The expression on my face must have said everything for me.

He drove me to the Toretto house. I knew Junior would be there, and all I wanted to do was hold him in my arms.

"What time is it?" I asked the cabby.

"12:40" he told me. I had been missing for like 24 hours, but it felt like a week.

**AUTHOR NOTE**: I'VE REALISED I'M LOSING READERS OR THAT NO ONE IS REVIEWING SO IF I DON'T GET MANY REVIEWS FOR THIS I WONT BE POSTING ANYTHING MORE OF THIS STORY. RANGERWEBB YOU HAVE BEEN A DEVOTED READER SO IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ MORE I WILL E-MAIL YOU WHAT I HAVE SO FAR.


	13. What Happened?

**CHAPTER 13- What Happened?**

**Dom's P.O.V**

"Where the hell is she?" I asked pacing up and down the living room. Bilkins had called, said he found Tran handcuffed to a bed, and someone had seen a woman fitting Stacey's description getting in to a cab. That was over an hour ago and still she was no where in sight.

And what the fuck does 'fitting her description' mean? It either was or wasn't!

"She'll be here, calm down" Tia said taking my hand and pulling me on the couch. The guys had gone out again to see if they could find the cab get her home sooner. No one had called with any information so I guess they hadn't found her. "She's strong, she'll be here" she said softly again.

"If he's touched her I swear I'll kill him."

"She can take care of herself" she told me.

"I couldn't handle it if he's touched her." Tia pulled me in a hug, then the front door opened and Stacey appeared in the door way.

"Let me guess…it's not what it looks like?" Stacey asked.

"No it's not" I said walking towards her. "We were just talking." She looked terrible, like she had been drained of all of her emotions, her energy.

"You know what Dom, I couldn't give a flying fuck right now. Where's my son?" She asked walking backwards.

"In bed" I told her stopping in my tracks. This was all too familiar, her backing away from me, when we had our show-down when she found out about me and Tia. She began climbing the stairs.

"You ok?" I asked. She didn't reply she just continued to walk up the stairs.

"She just needs some time alone" Tia said walking towards me and looking up the stairs. I phoned the rest of the team and told them Stacey was home. They all aired their relief and said they would be home shortly.

I called Bilkins too, told him Stacey was home, safe. He asked me if she was ok but I couldn't answer that. She hadn't come downstairs since she arrived home. He told me he would need to talk to her tomorrow at some point, take a statement from her. I told him I would call him tomorrow and make arrangements, when she was ready to talk.

Vince was the first to arrive home. Leon and Letty had gone to their place. Letty was tired, needed some sleep. It was understandable, and she was after all 8 months pregnant.

"Tia ran away again?" Vince asked, taking a Corona from the fridge and joining me at the kitchen table.

"She's gone to stay in a hotel" I told him coming out of my trance. I had been thinking about what Tran could have done to Stacey. It wasn't the best thing to think about but I couldn't stop thinking he still fancied her, and having her tied up he could have done anything to her.

"Dom" Vince said loudly to get my attention.

"Sorry man I'm just…"

"We all are" Mia said entering the kitchen followed by Brian.

"How is she?" Brian asked.

"I don't know. She's been with Junior since she got back."

"You make it sound like I was on holiday or something" Stacey said standing in the door way to the kitchen. She had changed her clothes and showered. Her hair freshly done, it looked pristine and shiny. She had on a pair of baggy jeans and a long sleeve jumper. I noticed she was holding the sleeves over her wrists.

"You ready to talk about it?" I asked her. She walked to the fridge and pulled out a Corona and took off the cap and took a huge swig.

"Yeah let's talk about it… what was she doing here? With you alone!?" she asked after swallowing the liquid.

"I didn't mean…"

"I know what you meant Dom" she said.

"Well good night" Mia said dragging Brian out of the room.

"I told you it was a bad idea" Vince said following them out of the room. When we heard the front door close, I began telling her why Tia had come to California.

"Oh and she couldn't tell you where Tran was over the phone?" she asked.

"Well, yeah but she wanted to help. Said she wanted to come down make sure Junior was ok, cause she was the only one he really knew."

**Stacey's P.O.V**

"And the whole time she was here how much time did she spend with Junior?" I asked before swigging the Corona again. I knew the answer already. She hadn't come here to be with Junior or to help. She came here cause she wanted to get her teeth into Dom again. I know she's my friend but I still didn't trust her with Dom. Or Mark for that matter. She tried it with him, when he and I first met.

She always had to wreck what I had, what kind of friend was that?

"Not much" he replied.

"Just as I thought."

"Nothing happened" he said walking towards me. I turned my back on him and looked out of the kitchen window leaning on the sink. He put his arms around my waist and held me close to him. "I only called her so she could help get you back" he added. He pulled the sleeves up on my jumper to expose the cuff marks on my wrists. "You gonna tell me what happened?" he asked.

"Yeah… but not now" I said turning around in his arms so I was facing him. "I just wanna go to sleep, in your arms" I told him. He kissed me so softly, but passionately, then took my hand and led me upstairs.

**AUTHOR NOTE:** OK, I'M TOTALLY STUCK! I HAVE TO WRITE A FLASH BACK OF A TIME STACEY AND DOM WHERE HAPPY! AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO, SO I'M SETTING YOU GUYS THE CHALLENGE OF WRITING IT FOR ME! IF YOU WANT TO WRITE IT E-MAIL ME AND I WILL SEND U THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS UP UNTIL WHERE THE FLASH BACK GOES AND SOME MORE INFO! LET ME KNOW AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER SORRY ITS SHORT!


	14. I Need To Know

****

**CHAPTER 14- I Need To Know. **

****

****

**Stacey's P.O.V**

I walked in to the kitchen kissed Junior on the head then placed my car keys on the kitchen side. I smiled watching Junior swing his legs at the table whilst he ate his cereal Mia had made him.

"I'm gonna take a shower" I told Mia coming out of my day dream.

I stood in the shower washing my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror and wanted nothing more than to punch the image away. I watched the tears form in my eyes and let them fall having no choice. I sobbed whilst I rinsed my hair.

I opened the bathroom door in my towel, made sure the coast was clear, and then shot across the hall to mine and Dom's bedroom.

**Dom's P.O.V**

I walked up the stairs having heard Stacey leave the bathroom; I wanted to say good morning to her.

I walked to the bedroom door that was open slightly. Enough for me to see her pull her jeans over her firm tanned arse. Her body took my breath away. She was wearing her favourite pair of boot cut Levis jeans and a black bra. She was gorgeous. I'd thought it the moment I had seen her across the street when I was 15.

She walked over to the mirror and picked up an afro comb and ran it through her wet wavy hair.

I knocked on the door before she noticed me in the doorway in the mirror. She shot her head round to look at the door.

"Morning" I said walking in to the room smiling at her. I sat on the edge of our bed then laid down, my feet still on the floor but my head tilted so I could see her face. "You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said obviously hiding something. "I'm fine" she added quickly. I raised my eyebrows at her as if to say 'I don't believe you for shit'. "Honestly babe I'm fine" she added smiling.

"How was work?" I asked her. We had lived in the same house for nearly 2 months now, and Stacey had started her new job a few days after the Tran thing was over. She had fallen into a routine--she'd come home at 9 am every morning, stare at Junior for five minutes, and then take a shower."Fine" she said putting her attention back to the mirror and her hair. I walked over to her and took the comb out of her hand.

"Quit" I said softly looking at her through the mirror.

"It's all I got Dom, and it's a lot less risky than racing. I couldn't afford to get caught!" she told me moving away from the closeness of my body. "I have no choice at the moment, lap dance or race. I couldn't handle being put behind bars!" she explained sitting on the side of the bed.

"You hate it though" I said sitting beside her."What would you know?" she asked aggressively.

"YOU THINK I HAVEN'T HEARD YOU CRYING IN THE SHOWER EVERY MORNING?" I shouted. "I know you hate the fact that you've gotta dance for sleazy old men" I added calmly.

"Yeah well it's the only way I can put food on the table" she told me sighing.

"You can have the money I win from my races, Junior's my kid too. And that way I don't have to stop myself from punching something every time you leave for work." She looked at me. "The thought of another guy touching you makes my blood boil" I told her.

"I can't depend on you Dom. Something'll go wrong and you'll be out of California like a bat out of hell! And as for the punching thing, you will just have to control your temper" she said getting up off the bed. I grabbed her arm and stood up in front of her. I was so close to her I could feel her chest go in and out as she took deeper breaths. I leant down and kissed her. She kissed me back. I slowly slid her bra strap down her arm.

"Stop Dom. Stop." she said pulling away from me. Ever since she got back from being kidnapped and started this new job she couldn't bare for me to touch her. She would kiss me and hug me but that was it; she turned frigid as soon as someone mentioned sex.

I had asked her about what Tran had done to her, but every time she changed the subject or said she wasn't ready. So I left it, she would tell me in her own time. Bilkins took a statement from her and she insisted she do it at the police station with neither of us there. I asked Bilkins what she had said but he refused to tell me, said she would have to tell me when she was ready, which meant it had to be something really bad.

"I'm gonna go see Tej bout the race tonight" I told her.

"Ok" she replied sitting down at the mirror again. I left her alone to finish her hair and get ready. I was getting so pissed off with not knowing what was going on in her head. Why couldn't she bare for me to touch her? Why wouldn't she tell me about Tran? Why was she like a robot the last few weeks?

I had to get some answers so I went to Brian. I asked him if he could get a hold of Stacey's statement. "Yeah I got a few guys that owe me favours" he told me. "But are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah I need to know" I said to him.

"Just be prepared for the worst" he warned me. I was prepared for the worst, what was going through my head couldn't be as bad as what had actually happened. Mia walked through to the kitchen.

"What's with all the whispering?" she asked smiling at us both standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Nothing" I told her looking at Brian with a 'don't tell her' look in my eye. He nodded his head at me.

"Leon called. Letty and Haley are all fine, settling in to their new place fine." Mia informed me. Letty had had Haley a week after Tran reappeared. They announced a few days after her birth that they were moving back to L.A to have a fresh start. They moved three weeks ago and that was the first we had heard from them since they left.

"Some good news at last" I muttered. "Right. I'm going to see Tej bout tonight" I added picking up my jacket that was on the back of the chair that Junior sat colouring in.

"Yeah and I got some stuff I need to take care of" Brian told Mia.

"Where you going?" Mia asked walking over to Brian.

"I just gotta do some stuff. I'm sure we'll all hear the result later" Brian commented. I shot a look at him. Mia looked from me to Brian.

"What are you two up to?" she asked.

"Like he said I'm sure you'll hear the result later" I called back walking out of the front door.

I went to see Tej about tonight's race and to make some last touch ups on my car. When I arrived he was working on Jade. We hadn't told Stacey about it and come to think about it she hadn't asked about her, something was seriously wrong!

Me, Tej, Suki, Vince and Brian had all been taking turns to fix her up nice and new, the way she use to be before Tran ran her off the road into those parked cars. While Jade had been in the side of those cars, some kids had gone in and almost totally gutted her--they took the stereo, NOS, the computer, everything. Then when they couldn't rip anything else out they vandalised her.

If Stacey had seen the state it was in she probably would have broke down into tears. But slowly and surely Jade was beginning to look like her old self.

Brian had told me he would call me as soon as he had something. To be honest I wasn't looking forward to the call now, so when my pocket began to ring and vibrate some random tune I got nervous.

"I gotta take this" I told Tej walking away from him and Jade. "What's up?" I answered reading Spilner on the caller ID. I knew it wasn't his real name but O'Conner was a cop. Spilner was O'Conner's alter ego, and I prefer that side of him, so I called him Spilner.

"I got what you asked for" he replied. "I will be home in about a half hour if you wanna meet me there."

"Take it to Vince's" I told him quickly. "I don't want her to know" I added.

"Cool man" Brian replied before hanging up.

"Hey man, see you at 8?" I asked Tej walking towards him again. He nodded and held up the peace sign and watched me walk to my car.

"Dom" he called once I had opened the car door. I looked up at him. "You're not gonna like what you read." I knew she had told Tej what happened, it was obvious. She spent most of her time with him when it was all over. And whenever she would get upset she'd run over there.

"I just need to know" I called back to him.

"Yeah" he said nodding. "I get that. Just be ready for it" he added.

**AUTHOR NOTE**: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY SISTER KATRINA WHO WON £10,000 THIS MORNING (22-10-04) WELL DONE BABE. LOVE YA!

HOPE YOU ENJOY ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO THEN I'M TOTALLY STUCK SO WON'T BE ANYTHING FOR A WHILE!


	15. Confrontation

**CHAPTER 15 – Confrontation**

**Stacey's P.O.V**

Dom was supposed to be back like and hour and a half ago. I had to go shopping and he was supposed to be watching Junior for me while I went. Mia was home but that wasn't the point. Junior was Dom's son not Mia's. Junior was busy watching Knight Rider. I stood beside the couch while calling Dom. I was ready to give him a right mouthful, and then he walked through the front door with Brian and Vince.

"Dom, I've gotta be at work in like four hours. I'm never gonna have time to go…" I began. Then I saw the expression on his face.

"We need to talk" Dom said walking past me and into the kitchen.

"Hey Little Man" Brian said sitting beside Junior on the couch. "You wanna come to the park with Uncle Brian and Auntie Mia?" he asked him.

"Yay" Junior said jumping off the couch excitedly. I walked in to the kitchen to Dom. He sat at the table with a whole bunch of papers in front of him.

"What's going on?" I asked him quietly trying to read the papers across the table without him noticing I was trying to. I read the name Johnny Tran upside down then I knew straight away.

"You bastard" I said walking out of the kitchen and towards Brian. He was standing next to Mia who was putting Junior's coat on by the front door. He looked at me and before he could register what was happening my fist connected with the right side of his face, knocking him off balance slightly. Vince grabbed me around the waist and pulled me away before I could go in for more.

"That's enough" Vince told me quietly in my ear trying to calm me. And for some reason it did, the deepness of his voice soothed me.

"What the hell is going on?" Mia asked starring at me along with Junior.

"You got him the police report right?" I asked looking directly at Brian, tears filling my eyes. Vince let me go, knowing I had calmed down and placed me on my feet on the floor.

"I asked him to" Dom said before Brian could answer. I turned around to see Dom leaning on the doorframe to the kitchen.

"You ever think there was a reason I didn't tell you?" I asked Dom, my anger boiling again. He looked at me blankly. I waited a little longer for him to respond but he just starred at me dumbstruck. "I didn't not tell you cause it was so traumatic. I didn't tell you cause I didn't think you could handle it."

"How can Tran raping you not be traumatic?" Vince asked bluntly. He was never one for subtly. He said it like it was and that was what I loved about him.

"He didn't rape me" I said frowning at him.

"But that's what the report says" Dom said walking out of the kitchen doorway and towards me holding the papers up."You're reading what you want to be true Dom. I slept with him, I consented to it" I told him. He stared at me then he looked up at Vince, Brian and Mia to tell them to leave. They didn't need to be told and they left, leaving Dom and I standing in the hallway alone.

"YOU'VE ALWAYS HAD A THING FOR THE TRAN'S, THOUGHT I'D SEE WHAT THE BIG DEAL WAS!" I yelled at Dom. We had been shouting abuse and insults at one another for the past two and a half hours. I kept leaving the room not wanting to fight anymore but he wasn't having any of it and kept following me from room to room.

Mia, Brian, and Junior hadn't come back yet. They were probably at Vince's, waiting for the shouting to stop--they could probably hear us two doors up.

"YOU STILL HUNG UP ON THAT? GET THE FUCK OVER IT ALREADY" he growled back at me following me down the stairs. I had gotten ready for work while we argued.

"LOOK DOM I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO! YOU WERE TOO BUSY HERE WITH TIA SO I DID WHAT WAS NECESSARY TO ESCAPE. IT WORKED AND I'M NOT ASHAMED OF THAT!" I screamed at him walking in to the kitchen so I could find my car keys.

"SO WHY DO YOU HATE IT SO MUCH WHEN I TOUCH YOU?" he asked.

"CAUSE YOU WERE WITH HER!" I told him. His face turned from anger to confusion. I was confused too. I hadn't really thought about why I hated it when he touched me but it was cause Tia was here. Cause he was sleeping with her. While I was handcuffed in a place I didn't know with a psycho, he was here playing happy families with Tia. "When Tran told me Tia was here with you, my heart broke all over again…"

"Nothing happened with me and Tia, I've told you a hundred times" he sighed interrupting me.

"I know, and I believe you that nothing happened. But it makes me feel better about what I did to think that something happened between the two of you" I told him, my throat was hurting from screaming and shouting at him so I didn't shout.

"God where did we go wrong?" he asked sitting on the kitchen table rubbing his head.

"When were we ever right?" I asked sitting across from him at the table. "I don't remember the last time we were happy."

"I do…"

**AUTHOR NOTE**: I KNOW ITS SHORT AND I'M SORRY BUT THIS IS ALL I HAVE NOW. COMPLETELY STUCK AS TO WHERE TO TAKE THIS SO ANY SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, COMMENTS IS WELL APPRECIATED. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST THIS BUT MY SISTER WON SOME MONEY SO BEEN CELEBRATING AND SPENDING IT AND I'M CURRENTLY WRITING A STORY FOCUSING MAINLY ON BRIAN SO WILL BE POSTING THAT SOON SO LOOK OUT FOR IT.


	16. The Final Thanks Leybeth!

**CHAPTER 16 – The Final **

**Dom's P.O.V**

****

_"Can I take this stupid thing off now?" Stacey asked as she reached up with her free hand to tug on the dark scarf that covered her eyes. I had a tight hold on her other arm and was leading her to a 'secret' location where I told her I had a surprise waiting for her. __  
  
"No, you can't. We're not there yet." I chuckled as I led her through a winding path that led to my surprise. It was actually a pretty straight shot there from the car, but I was trying to throw her off so that she wouldn't ruin the surprise. Tonight was supposed to be special.  
  
"Come on. This fuckin thing itches. And I keep tripping over something because I can't see where I'm goin." Stacey whined. She didn't really like surprises, even when they were the really sweet ones that I seemed to be intent on giving her.  
  
"Fine then. I'll carry you so you don't trip." With that I swept Stacey into my arms. "But you have to keep the blindfold on 'til we get there." I continued walking with a slightly less unpleased Stacey in my arms.  
  
A few minutes later, we had arrived at the secret location, and I sat Stacey down on her feet. "Okay, we're here. You can take the blindfold off now."  
  
Stacey reached up and ripped the scarf off her head. When her eyes focussed, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Oh my god." She gasped as she continued to look around.  
  
We were at the city park, overlooking the water. There was a table set for two, with candles and lights all over the place. In the middle of the table was a vase filled with two dozen red roses.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her gently on the lips._**__**

**Stacey's P.O.V**

"I was so pissed off with you all day. I thought you had forgotten" I told him smiling at the memory. He chuckled slightly too. We both lost our smiles knowing what was coming next. "That's all we have isn't it?" I asked "Happy memories. We don't have anything else to keep us together. We're just causing each other more heart ache. We're not good for one another. We just need to wash our hands of us."

"No we don't" he said "I love you. I want to be with you, and Junior. We can make new memories."

"Love isn't enough Dom. All we do is hurt each other or argue. We're not the people we use to be anymore. We're not right for each other." He argued with me a while longer trying to persuade me that we were good for each other and that we should be together. But he knew what I was saying was true.

We were perfect for each other once upon a time, a time I'll never forget and a time I would always look back at and smile. But all of that is in the past. Nothing more would come of me and Dom, and we both knew it.

"I'll always love you" he told me as I went to exit the kitchen.

"And I'll always love you…" I told him crying still. "I'll leave in the morning with Junior. For good. I won't come back for anything no matter what happens. We both gotta get on with our lives now Dom, without each other."

He sat at the table tears streaming down his face too. He nodded at me, silently agreeing.

**Dom's P.O.V**

I stood at the grave thinking about what I had put her through. All the wrong choices I had made that affected her more than anyone. And I hated myself so much. I'd never really apologised to her for any of it and now I'd never get the chance.

She left the day after that fight. That was three years ago…we talked on the phone occasionally and she brought Junior over two weekends of every month but didn't stay. She stayed with Tej and I didn't see her. Said it was too much for her. And now she was gone…

She was killed in a car crash last week. She was driving Jade back down to California to give her to Mia. Stacey had no use for her now and wanted someone who would take care of her, and Mia was just the person.

Junior wasn't in the car. He was with Tia back in Mexico. Stacey wouldn't take Junior in Jade, said it was too dangerous. Guess she was right. There was a big pile up on the expressway. It killed three people (Stacey being one of them) and injured 27 other people.

**STACEY TORETTO**

**SPEED JUNKIE**

**2ND MAY 1976****– 25TH APRIL 2004******

****

****

She didn't want to be an Allgood because of Mark and she didn't want to be a Smith either because of her Dad. So she changed her name to Toretto.

**__**We had all decided what to put on the grave and 'Speed Junkie' just seemed right. We could have put 'proud mother, friend, lover' or 'we will all miss you'. But 'Speed Junkie' summed her up perfectly.

She had always said the rush would kill her. And that's the way she wanted to go out—with adrenaline running through her veins the wind blowing through her hair, and Jade roaring with pleasure. She died how she wanted to die and I'm thankful for that. But I still miss her and had so much to tell her…but she is with Jesse now…peaceful I hope; waiting for that time when we could make new memories. Yeah, she was waiting for me. Looking down on me and Junior. Laughing at how he was so like me.

I'd see her again…I would…I knew I would.

"I love you" I said placing a rose on her tombstone.


End file.
